Platoon Leader
Elite aliens who have found themselves in charge of a unit for the one they serve. Only aliens may select this path. Path Features: Tactics (Level 11): Three times per battle, the platoon leader may make an intelligence check to grant an ally advantage against an enemy OR recover from a negative effect employed by an enemy. This is a minor action that counts as the use of a Shout Calling the shots (Level 15): When you use a power with the Shout keyword, you gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage until the end of your next turn. Leading by example (Level 19): Once per battle if an attack would make an adjacent ally go bloody, you may intercept that attack as a standard action. All allies gain a morale bonus equal to half your character level to all attack, damage, and saving throws for instinct rounds. Platoon Leader powers: Level 11 at-will powers Purple Circle You perform a high impact flip kick on an enemy. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: speed vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the enemies body they are slowed (save ends) One handed Shot You grip your firing arm, to keep the shot steady. At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline+2 vs Repulse Hit: 2k + spirit damage Level 11 Encounter power Ruthless Blow You strike an enemy in the neck with a powerful round house kick Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents instinct, they take additional damage as suffocation damage. Star Hail Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area blast 4 Target: One square within 6, All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Spirit damage Level 14 Utility powers High Tension Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Swift Action Power up Effect: Spend a surge to activate. For a number of rounds equal to your discipline, your ki attacks deal an additional amount of damage equal to half your level. False Courage Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Shout Target: You and all allies who can hear you Effect: You may all end one negative condition a save can end and immediately spend a healing surge. Level 16 Daily powers One handed Magnum Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 10 Target: all Enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage Miss: For every 2 enemies you miss, you may use tactics another time. Shooting Star Arrow At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage that ignores DR from armor Miss: Half damage that ignores DR. Level 20 Ultimate Power Possibility Cannon Your fire a powerful energy sphere at an opponent, aiming for their torso. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ranged 20 Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 7k + spirit damage. This attack immediately begins to push an opponent back at the beginning of their turn every round. They must make a save against the attack to avoid being pushed back, and can take no other actions while still under this effect. On failing they are pushed back tenacity squares, and suffer 1k damage. On success they get out from under the attack and may resume taking actions as normal. Miss: 3k + 40 damage. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Aliens